Take Me Back
by NalaxSimba
Summary: Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Inspired by Mary's Song by Taylor Swift.


**This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic _ever_, so I'm sorry if anyone (especially Sam) is OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or the song that inspired this, Mary's Song by Taylor Swift!**

* * *

A seven-year old girl with short black hair and purple eyes ran, giggling as she dodged many trees that came her way. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black trousers, along with a pair of black sneakers.

"I'm going to get you!" a young boy's voice called out playfully, as he chased the girl through the woods of her back garden. In comparison to the girl's black outfit, the boy was wearing a red and white short-sleeved t-shirt, with a black jacket, blue trousers and white trainers. He continued chasing his best friend through her back garden, causing her to giggle even more.

"Oh, no you're not, Danny!"

As the two children ran around laughing, an elderly man looked over to his companion, the boy's uncle. The elderly man, Stuart Manson, let a small chuckle escape his lips as he looked up to Danny's uncle. "I always get the feeling that those two were made for each other." The man stated, earning a nod from his companion. An elderly woman sat next to him nodded. "Danny and Sam...it has a nice ring to it." The elderly woman, Ida Manson, joked playfully, getting a smile from her companion, Danny's grandmother. The two elder woman rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam had given up on the game of chase, and instead were sat in Sam's treehouse that her father made for her. The two were currently playing Truth or Dare.

"Dare," Danny smirked. Sam giggled.

"Aw, trying to prove you're not a chicken?" Sam taunted playfully. "If you're not a chicken...kiss me."

Danny accepted the challenge, leaning into kiss the young girl, only to be greeted with the cold, wooden floor.

"I was joking, Danny!"

* * *

It was Sam's sixteenth birthday when Danny noticed how beautiful she was. Her parents organised a dance party for her, much to her dismay. When Danny walked in and saw his best friend in that dazzling purple gown, his heart skipped a beat and he could barely muster a sentence to the girl of his dreams.

"Danny, I'm so glad you made it!" Sam smiled, walking towards her best friend. Danny smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a hug. He took in her scent, smiling. "Would I really not come to my best friends birthday?" he faked mock-hurt, placing his spare hand over his chest. "What do you take me for?"

Sam laughed, grinning at her friend. "Danny, can I have the last dance with you?"

Danny looked into her beautiful eyes, smiling. "Of course you can, birthday girl."

The night went by to quickly for Sam, but she treasured the last dance she had with Danny. She was so close to him, and it made her so happy. Danny's voice invaded her thoughts. "Sam, I was wondering...be my girlfriend?"

Sam placed her head on his chest, her arms loosening up around his shoulders. "What took you so long, Danny?"

He laughed, kissing her forehead. "I'll never know, Sam. I'll never know."

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Sam sat up, rubbing her eyes as she checked the time.

1:55am.

She stood up, putting her green dressing gown on, and walking over to her window, opening it. Looking down, she saw her boyfriend, and her eyes softened. "Danny? What are you doing here at five-to-two in the morning?"

Danny's distraught eyes caught her off guard. "I had an argument with my parents...I wanted someone to talk to."

"So, you walked here at five-to-two?"

"Drove, actually."

Sam giggled, looking down to see his red truck pulled up at the side of the road.

"Come for a ride with me?"

Sam nodded, then looked down at the boy. "Mind turning ghost to come get me so I don't wake up my folks?"

Danny nodded. "Anything for you."

* * *

"Leave me alone, Danny!" the girl yelled, ignoring her boyfriend.

"Sam, come on...I didn't do anything wrong. It was all Paulina!" Danny pleaded with his long-term girlfriend. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why are you spending so much time with he and Valerie in the first place?!" Sam demanded, turning to her boyfriend.

"I...I-" He stuttered, trying to find the perfect excuse.

"Yeah, see?" Sam opened her door, glaring back at the halfa. "See ya, Danny."

The next morning, Sam woke up to a knocking on her door. When she answered, Danny stood proudly in front of her.

"I love you." He said, pulling her close. "No one else. _You._" He kissed her lips softly. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'll tell you why I spent so much tie with those two tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." They kissed again, and Sam just smiled. She loved Danny, and he loved her too. Forever and always.

The two were walking around Amity Park, until they came to their favourite spot in town - the place where Sam held her sixteenth birthday. She leaned into Danny, who held her tight. "Isn't this place...amazing?" She asked. Feeling her lover suddenly gone, she looked down...

...to find Danny on one knee, holding a small box in his hand.

"Oh, Danny..."

"Marry me?"

"Yes!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tighter and tighter.

* * *

"And," Sam Fenton said, looking down at the girl in front of her, "that's how me and Danny fell in love."

"Aww," Danielle sighed happily, looking over to the mother figure in her life. "Do you think something like that will ever happen to me?"

Sam smiled. "Maybe, Danielle. Just keep wishing."

Standing up, Danielle smiled at Sam. "I'm going to bed. Night, Sam!"

Sam watched as Danielle walked off, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up at the man who held her so tightly.

"Thinking about the past?"

"Yep. Danielle asked." She turned and kissed him, having the kiss returned straight away.

_Oh, my, my, my._


End file.
